


Hold My Hand

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke, but Solas was not one to back down from a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

 

It started as a joke.

They were in the Fallow Mire, surrounded by bogs and undead and every creepy thing Ashae could image, so she reached her hand out to her traveling companion, grinned, and asked, “Hold my hand?”

Fully expecting some form of dissent, as they were not the only two in the exploration party, her heart skipped a beat when Solas returned her smile and clasped her hand in his. He didn’t let go until they reached a group of undead that needed to be dealt with.

The next time they left Skyhold for a mission, she didn’t ask him. Sera was being trying, having recently discovered the newly formed relationship, and Ashae didn’t want to give her more reason to comment on the new rise of the Elven empire.

But a slight brush of fingers against hers caused her to look over, where Solas was absently staring in the opposite direction, watching a halla run across the Plains. His accidental brush didn’t seem quite as innocent when she glimpsed the ghost of an upturn to his lips. She bumped her shoulder against his as they climbed over a tree root, squeezing his hand with her own.

Ashae never had to ask again. His fingers found her own, at every opportunity.

 


End file.
